


Blow Down Your House

by candlejill



Series: Feed My Frankenstein [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Bottom Carl Grimes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Top Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlejill/pseuds/candlejill
Summary: Carl waits for a payment or punishment.





	

Carl hadn’t seen Negan in several days. With each passing one he waited impatiently for either the delivery of his antibiotic or delivery of a punishment. After abandoning Negan in the woods, Carl left feeling satisfied with the execution of his plan, but he hadn’t seen him before he left Alexandria. It made him nervous, wondering if he stepped over an invisible boundary and if Negan was planning on retaliating against him or someone else in Alexandria.

In a darker part of his mind Carl berated himself for the fact that he could have taken Negan out and still hadn’t gone through with it. Thoughts of regret festered as the days passed. He argued that the only reason he didn’t was because Negan was running his ship smoother than he expected. He proved that he _could_ work with Rick and the rest of Alexandria, though still an asshole. And without their arsenal Carl knew it wasn’t the right time to take action against him.

Before it all began, Negan had made several visits to Alexandria before Carl noticed how much his attention was focused on him. Carl mostly listened, watching how he talked to everyone to try to gauge his reactions. He was unpredictable but consistent about using innuendos to intimidate the women and emasculate and humiliate the men. When Negan tried it on _him,_ Carl couldn’t help but laugh internally at his futile endeavor. During those weak attempts he made it painfully clearly that if Carl _needed_ anything he could _talk_ to Negan directly.

It started with asking for batteries. Only a trial to see if Negan would actually follow through, and to Carl’s surprise he did. The first time he didn't make him do anything but jerk him off. It wasn't as bad as Carl had expected and he was shocked to find that Negan reciprocated the gesture. He was completely unprepared for it which made him feel off guard. He made sure to be prepared for anything after that. It took time before Carl moved onto acquiring better hunting knives, knowing positively that Negan wouldn’t give him one. But he did. When he finally asked for a gun he was mostly trying to provoke Negan, but Carl was in disbelief to find one in his room some short time after their transaction. That had been a step up from handjobs. At first Carl was nervous but he knew if Negan actually followed through he was obligated to at least try. Worse things had happened to him than having a dick in his mouth and he oddly trusted Negan enough to follow his own rules. He couldn't put a price on having a gun of his own.

Immediately after it happened Carl had felt more than some regret. He felt that Negan had played him. After he received the gun Negan blatantly stated he got off knowing that Carl could kill him any minute, but he _knew_ he wouldn’t. He didn’t give him ammo but Negan was smart enough to know Carl could get his hands on some if he really wanted.

Carl kept telling himself that he was waiting for the right moment so his dad and the rest of the people in the community could revolt with as much certainty and as few casualties as possible. So Carl knew he was _really_ pushing him when he finally directly asked for ammo for his gun. Negan laughed but acquiesced. One blowjob per bullet. He was sure to mention that if Carl ever decided to outgrow the teenage grab ass bullshit they could step it up a notch.

 _That_ was when Carl decided to ask for antibiotics. It mostly went as planned but he still hadn’t received his “payment” which kept him on edge. He _knew_ he pushed the boundary and with the growing uncertainty of each passing day he regretted not killing Negan when he had the chance. He only wanted to prove to Negan that he wasn’t powerless against him. Carl _chose_ not to kill him. Negan thought it proved he never would. And Carl was hoping he’d continue to underestimate him.

But it had been days and antibiotics hadn’t been delivered and he hadn’t seen any sign of Negan.

While Rick and a few others were away on a long trip scavenging, Carl was left in charge of Alexandria. It was perfect timing for Negan to send the Saviors and Carl had to reluctantly admit he was vulnerable.

Carl was sitting in his room trying to entertain Judith when he heard the door crash open. By instinct he quickly grabbed his gun, flew downstairs, and pointed it at the men entering his house.

“Time to spread the wealth,” said a man Carl had never seen before.

Carl tried to hide his gun but it was too late. The man saw and quickly walked to him taking it away.

“Now how the _hell_ did you get your hands on one of these?” Opening to check the chamber he continued, impressed, “Ammo too? Negan’s gonna have fun with this one. He’ll want to _talk_ to you.”

“He’s here?” Tensing with frustration he spit, “Negan knows I have it. He’s the one that _gave_ it to me.”

With a knowing smile the man asked, “Is that so? Now _why_ would he go and do a thing like that?”

Men continued to enter his house and search for whatever they wanted to take. Carl ignored them as he focused on the one with his gun.

Annoyed, Carl replied, “I don’t know. Ask _him._ ”

“I think I just might.” Carl turned to walk away and the man called again, “Don’t wander too far now!”

Furiously stomping back up the stairs Carl headed straight for Judith. He could hear footsteps of someone following behind but ignored them as he grabbed his sister and sat on the bed making sure to shut the door behind him.

Trying to pretend the Saviors weren’t ransacking their house, Carl focused on Judith. She was growing so fast. He couldn’t help but feel proud that they’d protected her this far. But he was always concerned about what else he’d need to protect her from in the future. He smiled at her as she shook a toy. As the sounds in his house grew quieter, he stood to put her in her playpen. He walked out of his room into the nearby bathroom, leaving the door open to listen for her while he used it. The house sounded still which he hoped meant Negan's men had left.

Just as he was finishing up he heard a creaking behind him. As he attempted to turn, he was flung against the wall, held tight, unable to move.

“Stop,” a quiet, gravelly voice demanded against his ear. “Or the baby’s next.”

Carl halted immediately, breathing hard and fast with his cheek pressed hard into the cold tile on the wall. An arm dug against his back, holding him there without any chance to move. His heart raced as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

“What do you want? I don’t have anything but the gun and you guys took that!”

The man laughed coldly and let up a little against his back. Carl’s heart was pounding and he began to sweat with fear for his sister. He never should have left her alone while the Saviors could still be in his house. It was a stupid mistake.

“Look, just- you can have _anything_ , just leave her alone!”

The man took his right hand and gently traced it over the thin fabric on Carl’s side.

Carl froze.

The man's hand continued, slowly trailing to massage his hip, then moved to cup his ass before he squeezed it hard.

“You- you’re not supposed to-”

The man laughed again and moved his other hand to hold Carl’s left hip. Carl wasn’t being held as tight into the wall. He knew he could get away but he was terrified about what would happen to Judith if he did.

“ _You’re_ not supposed to have a gun,” the man’s lips scratched quietly next to his ear, making Carl shiver.

“Goddamn it! _Ask_ Negan! He knows about it, I swear!” Carl squirmed in attempt to see who was assaulting him.

The stranger hummed as his right hand wandered to the front of Carl’s jeans, still undone from using the bathroom moments ago. The coarse hand was warm on his lower stomach. Carl closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as the man reached inside and grabbed his dick, carelessly pumping him hard though he fought his body to not respond. The man’s other hand tucked onto his left hip where his fingers slipped under the band of his jeans. Teasing him.

“Stop,” Carl cringed.

“Shhh,” the man replied. Trailing his lips, he carefully removed the hand from his hip and gently pushed Carl's hair away from his shoulder to lick at the crook of his neck.

Adrenaline screamed through Carl’s veins. Trying not to shake, not to show any kind of weakness, he focused on deeply inhaling. He knew Negan’s men weren’t supposed to do this so he never considered the possibility. Memories flashed of earlier years when he was on the road with Rick and how relieved he had been that nothing had happened. It wasn't something he'd ever admit but he thought of it often. There were always worse things they could endure. But even then he could fight. Fighting now would only hurt, not just him but Judith too. And maybe others in the community. He tried to keep the thought that Negan sent this man as his punishment from his mind. He started to panic in thought about how he'd forced Negan when he said to stop so this was to be his punishment. It made sense. Though, he’d gladly take it than see anyone else hurt.

The man took his hand off Carl’s dick and forced his jeans to fall to the floor. He used his left hand to grab a fist full of Carl’s hair, pulling his head to the side before biting his neck. The man’s other hand wandered to his ass, caressing gently, fingers trailed lightly over his skin making Carl tense.

Shaking with rage, Carl tried to slow his breathing and say anything that may stop him, “Negan’s gonna kill you.”

“You think so?” The voice was loud and familiar this time. Carl froze, instantly recognizing the deep tone. Finally, he attempted to look over his shoulder. Feeling a sharp sting of his skull where his hair was pulled hard to the left and heard, “Ah, ah, don’t you fuckin’ move.”

“ _Negan?_ What the hell?” He squirmed.

Negan laughed, moving his hand away from Carl’s ass but still held his hip firmly. “Who the hell else? You know I don't take kindly to sharing my things.”

“Fuck you,” Carl breathed out.

“ _Only_ if you insist,” Negan whispered against Carl’s shoulder.

Carl shivered, feeling the fear drain from him now knowing Judith was safe, at least for the moment. Carl closed his eye and took a deep breath, “I thought you didn’t _approve_ of rape?”

“Shit no, I don’t. Preying on the weak has got to make you the most useless sack of shit on the planet. _This_ isn’t fuckin’ rape, _Carl_ . _This-”_ he paused and moved the hand from Carl’s hair. After a moment he pulled out a small vile in Carl’s line of sight, “This is _payment._ ” 

“The antibiotics?” He asked, pulling away from the wall trying to look at Negan.

“Yeah, ya goddamn Einstein,” Negan set it on the counter behind him.

Breathing in his same position against the wall, Carl didn’t attempt to move. “You givin’ me my gun back too?”

Negan snorted, “After the stunt you pulled _last_ fuckin’ time do you _really_ think you deserve it, kid?” He leaned in close against Carl, his chest pressing hot against his back.

Carl could feel both of Negan’s hands settle on his hips, pulling him slightly away from the wall to line up with Negan’s dick. He could feel he was hard under his pants, now aligned perfectly with his ass.

Exhaling slowly, trying to ignore his own growing erection, Carl spoke carefully, “You’re gonna _make_ me have sex with you to get it back?”

Huffing a laugh he replied, “Now see, this is where we find ourselves in a goddamn conundrum. I’m not mad about before. Not about the damn walker, that is. Hell, I’m actually pretty fuckin' impressed because that bullshit was a _fuckin’_ ride. I didn’t think you had the balls, kid, though I have to admit I hoped. But you _know,_ I never really got to blow my load. Now, I see how one might think that we never _explicitly_ stated the terms of this little _arrangement_ before said transaction, but it was sure as shit implied that _I_ was going to get off. Any other time you _know_ it’s been reciprocated because _I’m_ a goddamn gentleman. But Carl, I’m disappointed in you. You left me hangin.’ Literally. And you _know_  that shit can't stand.”

Carl had goosebumps raised over his skin by the time Negan finished his speech. His lips were grazing Carl’s neck as he was trying to concentrate on the words. Finally he asked, “Then why’d you bring the antibiotics?”   

“Shit, I have _every_ intention on paying you for that little _service_ you provided, even if you were so fuckin’ rude as to not jerk me off, because overall, that was fun as hell. But if I don’t keep something over your head I _know_ you’re not gonna do it again. At least _not_ today and to tell you the truth I could use a little pick me up about now. And I know what you’re thinking, I debated a while, _should_ I make you fess up? Should we have a _real_ heart-to-heart, but I thought better of it. Because I _want_ that goddamn little ass of yours. _Today._ I just don’t know the best way to take it. Tying you up would just be old fuckin’ hat at this point. Shit, threatening your sister seemed _fun_ . So here we stand. Me with your gun and your anti-fuckin’-biotics and _you_ with a firm ass and hard cock. Don’t even _try_ to deny how fuckin’ turned on you are right now, I can practical smell you jizzin’ in your goddamn pants already.”

Ignoring his last comment, Carl asked, “You’ll just give the stuff to me if I asked for them?”

“Therein lies the goddamn problem, ‘cause like I said, I’m _really_ fuckin’ horny but I’m not about to go back on my damn word. I just don’t want to be _disappointed_ in you, kid. You didn’t really follow through on your end of the deal, now did ya?”

Carl thought for a moment. Negan was giving him an out. He was telling him he’d pay him what was owed but any future transactions would most likely be denied. He wasn’t ready to close that door just yet. Since he and Negan had started their trades he noticed Negan was cutting him _and_ Alexandria more slack. It was _actually_ helping. And Carl was getting closer to learning more about how Negan operated. He couldn’t give that up yet.

“Alright, fine,” Carl whispered. He took a moment to concentrate on slowing his breath. He closed his eye and moved his forehead to rest against the cool tile, “Are your guys still here?”

“Hell no,” Negan replied with a smirk in his voice. “But I can bring them back. I know how much you like an audience.”

“No,” Carl answered clenching his jaw. Trying to move away from the wall, Carl finally asked, “So, how do you want to do this?”

Carl felt Negan’s chest press firmly against his back, holding him steady into the tiles. Negan ran his left hand through Carl’s hair making him shiver. He tugged his head to the left and trailed his nose along Carl’s neck. Carl could feel his warm breath ghosting over his skin, causing him to close his eye in concentration, trying to ignore Negan, though he only succeeded in arousing his awareness. Negan’s teeth scratched lightly over his skin before he bit hard at the crook of his neck. He made Carl’s stomach flutter as he bucked slightly into the wall from the unexpected pain mixed with pleasure. It was a first. Normally they kept their mouths below the belt.

“Just curious what all those walkers find so fuckin’ appealing,” Negan chuckled. He tugged again at Carl’s hair making him hiss. Negan licked up the side of his ear and whispered, “Think I might get it now.”

“Can you just-” Carl stopped when Negan bit again causing his shoulder to tense and blood to rush to his cock. He couldn’t ignore he was turned on but he was bitter about the cause. “Hurry up already.”

“You know what I really like about you?” He purred into his ear. “You’re so goddamn young and already _so_ broken. But that’s _good_. It makes you driven. Were you always like this? Has everything always been a means to an end? Or did you change after the asshole shot out your eye?” Negan pulled at the bandages wrapped in his hair and let it fall.

“Don’t,” Carl began trying to turn his head away, “Just don’t-”

“It’s badass as hell, kid. You don’t know how it makes you look-”

“Can you spare me the speech about being a disfigured monster? I’ve heard it before, mostly from you. It’s getting old.”

“Disfigured monster? _Hell_ no. _This_ is what makes you just the fuck who you goddamn are.” Negan brought his right hand up to gently touch the scars on Carl’s cheek before Carl turned quickly, shrugging his long hair to cover his eye.

“Don’t,” he demanded bucking back, but that only reminded him of Negan’s arousal. He inhaled sharply and tried not to push more.

Negan’s hand lingered, thumbing tenderly over the scar before he brought his hand down. “So what’d you use to fuck yourself open last time?” He asked, changing the subject.

Carl scoffed, “What, I’m not good enough for your _lube_ stash?”

“Just curious how long Daddy’s pride and joy has been shoving things up his ass. You _knew_ what you were doing out there, even if it was your first _official_ rodeo.”

“I’m not playing your mind games. Just hurry up and get it over with already.”

Negan took a step back but held firmly to Carl’s hips. Before he realized it, Carl was being pulled away from the wall and bent forcefully over the counter by the sink, nearly losing his breath. A callused hand snuck under his shirt and smoothed lightly down his back making goosebumps rise along his skin.

Adjusting his balance, Carl lifted his head to glare at Negan in the mirror. Negan tilted his head back showing his usual cock-sure grin, which only infuriated Carl more.

“How many times you think Daddy had to listen to you in the night? Tryin’ to be so fuckin’ quiet while you work a few fingers in. Bet it was never quite enough was it?” Negan paused, licking his lips. He ran his hand down the arch of Carl’s back and stopped at the elastic band of his boxers. He toyed with them for a moment before pushing them down. Reluctantly, Carl stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. “You planned quite a damn evening for us last time,” Negan teased. “Did you jerk yourself off thinking about it later?”

Carl huffed out an angered response and closed his eye.

“‘Cause _I_ do, Carl.” Negan leaned in closer, “The way you _finally_ stepped up to the damn plate,” he trailed his left hand around Carl’s ass and held onto his hip with his right. “You impressed me, and that ain’t easy,” Negan crept his right hand to Carl’s abs, “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Carl inhaled and dropped his head as he felt Negan’s hand rub over his lower torso with more purpose. His stomach fluttered while his mind was screaming to remind him that the _only_ reason he was doing this was to get more information from Negan. It would help them in the long run, he _knew_ it. Ever since he let Carl off of his ‘punishments’ he knew Negan had him on some weird kind of pedestal and he was going to take full advantage of it.

Negan nudged his nose into the crook of Carl’s neck again. This time Carl could feel the abrasiveness of the growing hair on his face scratching against his smooth skin. Carl could feel the warmth of his breath as he smiled against him. Just as Carl was about to comment, Negan wrapped his hand firm around his cock and once again bit along the soft skin of his neck. Carl couldn’t help but buck into his fist and bite back a whimper.

“I love how damn responsive you are. It's adorable,” Negan smiled. “Shit, when I was your age I had an endless supply of lotion and skin mags on the nights I couldn’t get laid. It desensitizes you a bit. Suppose you don’t have that luxury. What goes through that perverted little mind of yours when you’re jerkin’ off?”

Carl scoffed but didn’t answer.

Negan let go of his dick and leaned away. Looking up to the mirror, he saw Negan unbuckling his belt and pull down his jeans. The door to the bathroom was wide open and Carl couldn’t help but feel nervous about how exposed they were.

“Oh, so _now_ you’re goddamn _shy_ ?” Negan laughed trailing Carl’s eyes at the door. “Don’t try to suddenly act all demure. Not after that show you put on outside the damn walls. I bet the guards got a quite an eyeful. I shoulda been fuckin’ charging. If I knew you were such a kinky bastard I _would_ have. But you’re right, I’m gonna have to apologize for the lack of creativity on my end for today. Hell, I’m a _simple_ man and all I want,” he paused biting his lip, “is to bend you over this goddamn counter and fuck your fucking brains out. Hopefully not literally, might ruin the mood. Though, you do have that eye hole so we could try-”

“What the fuck, Negan?” Carl stood quickly, trying to whip his head around in disgust.

Negan positioned himself behind him, dick grazing Carl’s ass. Smiling, showing his dimples he said, “Gives a whole new meaning to skull fucking, huh?” He bit his lip.

Carl’s hair covered his wound but he was glaring at Negan with his good eye through the mirror. “I’m done,” Carl said confidently, trying to back away.

“No, you’re _not_ , kid,” Negan steadied his hips and bent Carl over. “You _know_ I love that fuckin’ eye of yours. Or lack of. Maybe some other time, though,” Negan smirked.

Debating running from the room, Carl closed his eye and took a deep breath. In the moment it took to gain his composure, Negan had already started reaching around, massaging his dick hard while Negan’s own cock grew hard rubbing against his ass. He wanted to run. He wanted to get the hell away from Negan. But with each pull he lost a little more of his resistance.

“ _There_ you go,” Negan ran a hand from his back down to the top of his ass, making Carl shiver.

His stomach was fluttering wildly at Negan’s hand rubbing over him. Relaxing into the counter, he spread his legs to give Negan more space to reach. Negan took that as an invitation to start rubbing a finger between Carl’s ass.

Carl inhaled sharply when he felt Negan’s finger confidently massage the outside of his hole. It wasn’t like when he had done it on his own. Now there was too much sensation, feeling sensitive from every pull of his dick and push of Negan’s finger, slowly burning and working him open.

“Shit,” Carl swore, breathing out slowly, squeezing his eye shut tight. Focusing on every touch, Carl began to lose track of any reason why he protested at all.

After he finally felt relaxed, Negan pulled his hands from Carl. He whimpered at the loss of the sensation and hoped to god Negan didn’t hear him. When Carl gained the courage to lift his head and meet his eyes in the mirror, he saw Negan smiling arrogantly back at him with a bottle of lube waving in his hand. Carl closed his eye and braced himself.

Negan was surprisingly gentle, working him open properly and keeping him hard. Carl got lost in the sensation every time Negan crooked a finger just right and pulled at his dick on time. He wasn’t going to last long, though he didn’t want to give Negan any more ammunition to mock him.

Finally, Negan removed the hand on his ass. He felt Negan lean in close, dick firmly against him. Licking once more at the crook of his neck, Negan drug his teeth gently before sinking them into Carl’s skin. He sucked hard and Carl could feel electricity shoot from his neck to his cock as he arched back into the stinging pain. Absently, he tilted his head to give Negan more room to do whatever the hell he wanted.  

To Carl’s disappointment, Negan removed his mouth from his neck only to immediately line his dick up, massaging gently as he forced the tip of his cock in.

Carl hissed. He felt Negan’s hands run down his back. He was so hard, leaking at the tip, when Negan pushed in more. Dropping his head to the counter, Carl waited for his body to adjust, but Negan didn’t give him a chance as he thrust in fast to the hilt.

“Shit,” Carl sighed, body shaking with adrenaline.

Negan laughed and pulled out slowly before slamming back into him. He braced Carl’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Carl held his eye closed tight waiting for the sting to subside. As his erection wilted, Negan reached a hand around and began working Carl hard again. The sensation and friction were unexpected causing him to buck back onto Negan’s dick, feeling him hit inside just right.

“Oh, shit,” Carl used his elbows to brace himself on the counter giving all control over to Negan to set the pace.

Negan wasn’t gentle but he was aware enough to make it good for Carl. He wanted him to get off and with each thrust Carl pushed back meeting Negan’s fist or dick. Overwhelmed by sensations, Carl was feeling very certain he’d never have a problem obliging him again. With each thrust Carl felt like he was spiraling. He was close, he could feel himself building at the base of his spine, burning in his stomach.

Negan grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head sharply to the side clearing enough room for his hot mouth to latch back onto Carl’s neck.

“Fuck, come on, just, come on,” Carl pleaded arching back into him.

Removing his hand from Carl’s dick, Negan brought both hands to his slender hips and began to thrust wildly.

“So fuckin’ tight, goddamn,” Negan smiled breathlessly.  

Carl was sure he was babbling incoherently but couldn’t be bothered to stop with each slam back into his ass. All Carl could do was keep his body up as Negan plowed into him, skin against skin breaking the silence of the house.

Feeling his toes begin to curl, Carl whimpered, “Oh, shit. Yeah, keep doing-” he exhaled quickly as he spilled onto his torso and against the cabinets beneath the sink.

Shoulders shaking, Carl took a deep breath before lifting his head to see Negan in the mirror. His eyes were shut tight, brows furrowed in concentration with each thrust pumping into Carl. Carl was still catching his breath and shivering with over stimulation as Negan continued to use him carelessly. But Carl couldn’t take his eye away from the look on Negan’s face, a dark satisfaction knowing that _he_ was the cause of it. It was a vulnerable moment and Carl could have anything planned to take Negan off guard, a thought which he placed away for another time. Negan was grunting words Carl could barely comprehend but it made his stomach lurch to see evidence of his influence over the other man.

Finally, Negan’s fingers dug harshly into his skin, making Carl push himself up slightly as Negan thrust hard and slow into him. Carl’s hair shook with each languid pound as he felt Negan fill him inside.

“Fuck,” Negan sighed, leaning over Carl’s back.

Carl closed his eye and concentrated on the the weight of the man against him. Warm, slick, and facial hair scratching against his shoulder. Each labored breath from Negan helped bring Carl back to reality.

Trying to shrug him off, Carl pushed back in a weak attempt to stand.

“Ah, hey,” Negan winced, pulling away from Carl slowly. “Shit,” he smiled lewdly in the mirror. “I would keep you in a fuckin’ cage except then I'd never be able to leave my goddamn room.”

Scoffing, Carl tried to reach for his pants, feeling wetness start to run down his leg. Before he had a chance to pull them up, Negan’s hands were gripping tight onto his ass, spreading him again, and Carl felt a warm wetness pushing against him.

Negan was knelt behind him and licking broadly across his skin where come was dripping out. Instantly, Carl closed his eyes and trembled at the mere idea of it. He collapsed against the counter as Negan continued to gently lick and tease his sensitive hole. It was enough for him to grow hard again but suddenly he felt the warmth leave and rough fabric of his jeans were being forced up his legs and around his hips.

Reluctantly, Carl buttoned his pants, and stubbornly avoided Negan’s eyes in the mirror. His face was hot and became flush instantly as he felt Negan move behind him.

Negan chuckled as he backed away, “ _Now_ we’re even _fuckin’_ steven.”

Taking a moment to calm his breath, he tried to will away his embarrassment. Carl grabbed the forgotten bandage and wrapped it around his eye to busy himself. Angrily he demanded, “Then where’s my gun?”

Smirking, Negan met his eye in the mirror. He bit his lip and took a long look at Carl. His eye’s admired his face languidly and lowered to his chest and hips. Negan smiled deviously as his inspection lingered lewdly at his growing erection, then finally traced back to his face.

Carl held Negan’s eyes in the mirror, trying to ignore how much he could tell his pants were becoming tight again as warm blood rushed south. It did not escape Negan’s attention only making his smile more arrogant.

“Hell, kid, to be young again,” his voice scratched as he took a step, closing the gap between himself and Carl. He leaned his head down and whispered, “If I recall correctly, someone wanted to blow my balls off last time they had a gun. Now, as fun as that excursion was, I _do_ like my dick right the fuck where it is. And if I’m not mistaken, which I am fucking not, you just might like that _too._ ” Using his nose he nudged against Carl’s ear and Carl turned away in disgust. “I’ll think about it. Maybe if you ask _real_ nice I might be able to scrounge it up somewhere.”

Carl took a step away, leaving Negan frozen in his stance behind him. “So we done here?” He questioned in annoyance.

“Damn, not even a cuddle out of you, kid?” Negan teased. Reluctantly, Negan acquiesced, “Yeah, we’re done.”

Grabbing the vile off the counter, Carl started to walk away. When he got to the door he stopped and asked, “How long are you staying in Alexandria?”

“Miss me already?” Negan smirked.

“Counting down the seconds until you get the hell out of here.”

“Ouch,” Negan smiled, walking towards him. “I guess I’ll be leaving when I damn well feel like leaving then.”

Carl rolled his eye and walked away so he could check on Judith.

Negan called after him, “See you around, kid!”

Ignoring him, Carl slammed the door to Judith’s room closed behind him.


End file.
